Daughter of Persephone
by Padfootette
Summary: This is sort of an AU story as it is about femharry, but it hardly follows HP and is not in Percy's POV. Skylar Lyra Black (femharry) is the daughter of Sirius Black and Persephone. A few weeks after the war was found to be false, and that Dumbledore had planned it all, Skylar Apparates to Half-Blood Hill where she spends the term time there, ending up falling in love with Luke.
1. Chapter One, The Leaving Dinner

Daughter of Persephone

**Summary:** This is sort of an AU story as it is about femharry, but it hardly follows HP and is not in Percy's POV. Skylar Lyra Black (femharry) is the daughter of Sirius Black and Persephone. A few weeks after the war was found to be false, and that Dumbledore had planned it all, Skylar Apparates to Half-Blood Hill where she spends the term time there, ending up falling in love with Luke Castellan and learns the truth about her mother and what it means to be a demigoddess. Good Luke. Bad Annabeth, Dumbledore, Molly & Ginny.

**Full summary:** Skylar Lyra Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and Persephone the Goddess of Spring Time. Lily and James Potter are her godparents and they were babysitting her when they died as Dumbledore had sent Sirius on a mission, which Sirius didn't do and was on his way back to pick up his daughter. The Prophecy is false and was made by Dumbledore, who placed a spell on baby Skylar and sends her to the Dursley's. But Sirius finds out where His daughter has been hidden and now he's finally found here he has no intention of leaving her behind so moves into one of the famous Black houses with his friend Remus Lupin.

**Background info:** Her birthday is on New Year's Day the same as Tom Riddle. She has waist length black curly hair is athletic, has an hour-glass figure. She has Sirius' silver-grey eyes with flecks of crystal-blue in them which she got from her mother; she is also 5''6. She can tell when people are lying to her by touching them as she can see their past she found out that Dumbledore was trying to use her as a pawn, she went along with it to get information. The only person it doesn't work on is her dad and Remus. Her friends and family know about her powers. She found out that Dumbledore used Tom and cast a spell on him to make Tom Riddle look like 'Voldemort' by locking Tom in his own mind and creating the Horcruxes. Skylar cast a spell on the Horcruxes before she destroyed them so that instead of killing Tom it freed him and also turned him back to normal while de-ageing him to the age of five and Skylar adopted Tom as her son winning the war for the side her friends and family were on, as they didn't trust Dumbledore. Remus and Tonks alive. She saves Snape.

Tom is a very shy lonely boy, he is nice, caring but when he was in the Orphanage he was bullied a lot. Dumbledore killed Tom's family and framed him. Skylar is smart but also blunt; she acts like a mother to her friends. She is also really book and street smart as she gets it from Persephone, Dumbledore doesn't know about her powers. When she touched Dumbledore's arm she saw what he did to Tom, abusing him (with words and violence).

Thanks to superwomanstar7 for the ideas.

She also has a different wand which is ebony, unicorn tail hair 10 3/4 inch and pliant, and even though I love Hedwig but Skylar is going to have a different pet which is a Grimm called Jasper. Tom will remember some of what happened for instance Dumbledore being violent to him but he will not remember everything especially not all the people he killed, he is wary of strange people. Tom will also be Tom Sirius Black.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and places do not belong to me they belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. This story is also AU as it doesn't really follow HP as femharry's parents are not Lily and James. And also when she goes to Camp Half-Blood it mainly follows her and Luke, but Percy will join later on but he may not be a big part in it as it follows the aforementioned characters.

This is set two weeks after the war when she is in her home playing with Tom in the Play Room.

Cover is made by Cl0ud_nine.

* * *

**Chapter One, The Leaving Dinner.**

Sirius stood leaning on the door frame in one of the more nicer and spacious of the Black summer/family homes in the south of France. Watching as his daughter Skylar Lyra sat on the floor with her Godson Teddy in one arm and her adoptive son, Tom in her lap reading them a story as the two little boys listened to her attentively. He hated that he hadn't told her who her mother was but he was glad she understood why he couldn't, and why her mother hadn't been with her for all of her life with the fact that her mother is a Goddess. Sirius hated the fact that he had to be away from his daughter especially after the war had just ended and she was still healing from the war but he knew that she had to go to Camp Half-Blood to be with people like her not only to protect her, but also for her to learn how to protect herself from the monsters that may, no will attack her and he couldn't stand the thought of losing his precious daughter.

"Sky?" Sirius said gaining the attention of his daughter.  
"Hi dad." Skylar smiled at him moving her long black hair over her shoulder. "Hello granddad." Tom said shyly looking at Sirius from over his mum's shoulder.  
"Hello Tom." Sirius smiled at his grandson. "Sky everyone is here for your Leaving Dinner." Sirius said smiling sadly at the end. No matter how much it was for her own good Sirius was still saddened that his daughter had to leave, though he put on a brave face for her and his grandson.  
"Okay dad I'll be out in a minute. Can I finish this story for Tom and Teddy as it only has two pages left?" Skylar asked, Sirius smiled and nodded watching his daughter as she immediately gained the attentions of the five year old and six month old boys. He sat on the sofa across the room from where his daughter was reading to the two young boys he wondered how they especially Tom was going to cope without Skylar around as often, knowing Teddy he would probably scream most of the time because she was always around the two of them playing with them, reading to them like she is now, cuddling and comforting them when they were upset. He knew she was going to be a fantastic mother, she already was to Tom but Sirius and Remus hoped she wouldn't have her own children for a while yet. Sirius looked up as he saw the book floating back into the bookshelf exclusively for Tom and Teddy on the far side of the room next to the 'adult bookshelf' as he called it.

Skylar stood up with Teddy resting on her shoulder with her right hand supporting him as he bounced and kicked his legs out happily babbling away to himself as he played with her hair. Her left hand was held tightly by Tom who was trying to bury himself in her side not wanting her to leave in the morning but also because he was wary of new people. Sirius seeing his grandson becoming nervous walked over to them and couched in front of Skylar so he was level with Tom. "Tom how about you take your favourite train to play with while you wait for dinner." Sirius suggested. Tom nodded his head excitedly and ran over to his toy box and pulled out his favourite bright green train that makes noises and puffs coloured smoke when pushed along.

Sirius smiled and led Skylar, Tom and Teddy out into the large Dining Hall where Remus, Tonks, The Weasley's except for Molly, Ginny and Percy (Molly and Ginny were not welcome in the Black house as they were found out to be being paid by Dumbledore to be nice to Skylar and Percy was in St Mungos seriously injured as he had pushed Fred out of the way of a Cutting Hex), Hermione, Andromeda, Ted, Narcissa and Draco as well as Skylar's friends Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean were all sitting at the table waiting for them to join them. Skylar smiled and hugged her dad tightly tears building in her eyes. Sirius held his daughter tightly after Teddy was placed into the highchair that was in between Remus and Tonks. "Everything's going to be alright now Sky I promise and when you leave the Camp to do your Apprenticing with Bill you can come home. You know the door will always be open for you." Sirius said softly as he felt his shirt start to get wet from her tears. Skylar nodded when she heard Bill's words of agreement and pulled back to wipe her eyes on the silk handkerchief that Draco had given her. Smiling in thanks Skylar wiped her eyes with the handkerchief, turning when she heard the tear filled voice of her son.

"Mummy I don't want you to leave." Tom whispered his eyes bright with unshed tears. Skylar knelt down in front of her son placing her hands on his small shoulders and said in a soothing voice. "Tom, I have to go to keep you safe and Teddy, granddad, I don't want to go but I have to but I won't be gone long I'll come see you as much as possible okay especially after I have been to work with Uncle Bill I'll come and see you and granddad and Teddy if he is here. But if you ever want to talk to me or to say goodnight to me ask granddad and we can talk through the mirrors that me and granddad have alright. I love you Tom." Skylar said kissing his forehead and pulling him into a hug.  
"I love you too mummy." Tom said smiling happily, reassured that his mum would come back home to see him and that he could still talk to her even though she wasn't at home. He smiled back at his mum when she smiled brightly at him and ran over to his seat that was near the top of the table next to his mum and his Uncle Remus, who helped him up onto the chair so he could reach the table and started playing with his toy train. Skylar smiled at the little boy before taking a seat on her dad's right as he sat at the head of the table.

Once Skylar had sat down Sirius clicked his fingers and the Head House elf Tripsie popped into the room. "Master Sirius sir call Tripsie?" the Head House elf asked in a high pitched voice, smoothing out the creases in her bright blue shirt and skirt. Sirius nodded his head, "Yes Tripsie. When you and the others are ready could you please bring dinner out?" Sirius asked politely but authoritvely. Tripsie nodded her head and told him dinner would be ready in five minutes. Sirius smiled approvingly at the House elf who smoked back and with a slight bow she popped away back into the kitchen.

"So Sky." Dean started from the middle of the table. Skylar looked away from Tonks where she had just finished they're discussion about letting Tonks style her hair for tomorrow. "What time do you leave tomorrow?" he asked pulling everyone out of their conversations as apparently everyone wanted to know the answer to that. Sighing and looking at her dad who nodded his head she turned to look at everyone as she answered. "I tale a Portkey around twelve as the time is different in New York. It'll probably late evening when I get there."

"Mummy can you still read me a story while you're there please?" Tom asked with big round eyes before Skylar had a chance to answer Sirius beat her to it.  
"Now Tom you know your mummy loves you and so do I but mummy might not be able to read you a story every night, but I promise you can talk to her and say goodnight to her before I read you a story. How about that Buddy?" Sirius asked. Tom looked thoughtful for a few minutes before he nodded and smiled at his grandfather before turning back to play with his train.  
"Thanks dad." Skylar muttered softly Sirius smiled and pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "Anything for my precious baby girl." Sirius whispered but the whole room heard and their hearts clenched at the small family feeling sorry for them having to part and only two weeks after the war and when Skylar was still healing but they knew it was for the best and that Skylar would be much safer at Camp-Half Blood.

"Hey! Cheer up you sorry lot it's not like Sky is going away forever. We'll get to see her when she comes back. Right Forge?" Fred asked looking at his twin.  
"Right you are Gred." George said to his twin, before turning seriously to Skylar. "Now Sky why you're at Camp-Half Blood you're not allowed to date any boys and if you do end up dating them me and Gred have to make sure he is suitable for you then I guess everyone at this table will make sure he is suitable and if he is not your not allowed to date him. Understand?" George asked seriously no trace of the prankster on his face making Skylar bite back the giggles that rose up at his serious face, before realising that he wasn't joking and sighed and nodded her head.  
"No boys are allowed to date my daughter as they won't be suitable for her as they will only have one thing in mind." Sirius said darkly clenching his hands into fists.  
"Now Sirius you don't know if all the boys there will be like that." Remus said but he looked like he agreed with Sirius' statement more than his own just then Tripsie appeared in the room with other House elves setting the dinner down on the table along with flasks of Butterbeer and Pumpkin Juice before bowing and popping out of the room.

Dinner was a joyous occasion in the Black house as everyone was talking and laughing, generally making sure that Skylar's last night with them was enjoyable for as they all knew the danger that she was in again but this time it was much worst and they all knew how upset she was about leaving even if she didn't show it. The dinner finally came to an end with Skylar's friends promising to write regularly; soon it was just Sirius, Skylar, Tom, Remus, Tonks and Teddy who refused to go to sleep even though his eyes kept fluttering every so often. "I think we're going to put this little monster to bed." Remus said stroking his son's hair. "Goodnight Cub, Tom, Sirius." Remus Saudi hugging and kissing Skylar's and Tom's foreheads before clapping Sirius on the back before leaving with Tonks after she had said her goodnights.  
"Tom why don't you go and brush your teeth and put your pyjamas on and me and mummy will be up once you've done that." Sirius suggested. Tom nodded and rang out of the room with his toy train in his hand. Once Sirius was sure that Tom wasn't within hearing distance he held his arms out to his daughter. "Come in here Sky." Sirius said smiling softly at her Skylar smiled at her dad and went into her dad's arms smiling as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead. "Listen Sky I don't want you to worry about me or the boys will be fine I just want you to focus on learning what they teach you okay and we can speak over the mirror whenever you want but I want you to know that I am extremely proud of you and so is everyone else and I know you don't know your mother but I know she will be extremely proud of you as well I just wish that I could tell you who your mother is but it's better if your mother claim you as it were as that is sort of the rules of the camp. I'm so sorry Sky that I haven't been able to tell you but she told me before she had to leave that she loves you and always will." Sirius said pulling his daughter into a tighter embrace and wiping her tears away.  
"Thanks dad. I understand why you can't tell me I'm not mad at you for that or anything really I love you dad and I know because mum is a Goddess that she couldn't stay with us because it would put us in danger. I could never be mad at you dad especially when you are trying to protect me. I'll miss you." Skylar said resting her head on her dad's chest. Sirius smiled and pulled her even closer to himself if that were possible, he was glad that his beautiful daughter wasn't mad at him and his shoulders felt lighter as if a weight had been lifted no matter how much she had told him he had always worried that she hated him even a little bit, but it had finally sunk in that she didn't and never had hated him. "I'll miss you too Sky but remember I'll always be with you in here." Sirius said placing his hand over his daughter's heart. Skylar smiled brightly at him and hugged her dad who hugged her tightly back.

They parted when they heard a soft voice by the door. "Mummy. Granddad I'm ready for bed now." Tom said. Skylar smiled at her son and picked him and placed him on her hip when he lifted his arms up. "Well aren't you a clever boy getting ready for bed all by yourself." Skylar praised getting a giggle out of her son. Smiling softly Skylar walked up the stairs and into Tom's room placing him in the bed and kissing his forehead after she had tucked him in. "Goodnight buddy." Sirius said kissing his forehead.  
"Night granddad." Tom said through a yawn as he snuggled into his pillows. "Mummy can you stay please. Just till I go to sleep." Tom asked looking at Skylar with big round eyes.  
"Of course I can Tom." Skylar smiled settling herself on the bed and wrapped her arms around Tom when he snuggled into her side. "Go to sleep now sweetheart I'll see you in the morning." Skylar said softly but firmly. "Night dad." she said softly to her dad as he was leaving the room. "Night Sky. Night Tom be good for your mummy and go to sleep." Sirius said firmly. Tom nodded his head and held the toy dog tightly in his arms as he drifted off to sleep, one little hand holding onto his mummy's t-shirt.


	2. Chapter Two, Half-Blood Hill

**Chapter Two, Half-blood Hill**

"Dad? What time does the Portkey leave again?" Skylar asked as she cut up Tom's full English breakfast. "It leaves about five to twelve." Sirius replied as he read the morning paper. Skylar bit her lip and looked to the clock on the wall letting out a sigh as she saw she only had a couple of hours before she had to leave. Skylar got up to feed Jasper her eight year old Grimm, when he came into the kitchen asking for food, she gave him Bakers wet before returning to the table after stroking Jasper, for her breakfast. "Sky?" Tonks called as she entered the kitchen Remus behind her carrying Teddy. "Come on Sky I have to get you ready you'll be leaving in a few hours. Now have you packed everything?" Tonks asked as she sat down next to her, levitating her's, Remus's and Teddy's breakfasts over. Skylar nodded. "I packed everything yesterday."  
"Good." Tonks said.

Once they had all finished their breakfasts they moved into the Playroom so Tom and Teddy could play with the toys while the others talked. "Sky I put a large bag of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, as well as a bag full of Golden Drachma that your mother left for you into the reddish coloured satchel you're taking last night while you were with Tom." Sirius told his daughter hugging her to his side. "Thanks dad." Skylar said softly as she rested her head on her dad's chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tonks stood up with her hand out in front of her, facing Skylar. "Come on you. It's time to get ready. I have already picked out your clothes." Tonks then pulled Skylar out of her seat and dragged her upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Tonks was walking down the stairs with Skylar right behind her dressed in a light earthy brown dress that had three quarter length sleeves and went to the middle of her small thighs; her feet were clad in dark brown ankle boots; which showed off her long legs. She was wearing her heart locket necklace and her hair was left in its natural state with the sides braided to the back of her head, her satchel bag was over her left shoulder and she had light coloured make up on that made her eyes pop. "Introducing Skylar Lyra Black." Tonks said as she walked back into the playroom. Remus and Sirius looked up from where they had been talking to look at the doorway where Skylar stood looking nervously at her dad. "You look beautiful Sky." Sirius whispered. "Though that dress is too short you're going to get all the boys after my little princess. What were you thinking Nymphadora?" Sirius asked glaring at his cousin.

"One: don't call me Nymphadora. And two she is eighteen now Sirius she is old enough to have a boyfriend and three that dress is not too short." Tonks snapped.  
"Yes it is. It shows off too much leg." Sirius said before turning to his daughter. "Here Sky. Your mother told me to give you this before you went to Camp. When you press on the charms, the bracelet turns into a bronze sword." Sirius said placing the charm bracelet on Skylar's left hand. "Thanks dad, Tonks." Skylar smiled tears shining in her eyes, which formed even more when Tom hugged her around the waist and told her that she looked very pretty but he didn't want her to go. For the next few hours, Skylar spent the time playing and reading to Tom and Teddy who was also fussy as if he knew that she, Skylar was leaving. At quarter to twelve Sirius interrupted the peaceful but also sad and tense atmosphere that had gathered in the room. "Sky it's time to leave." Sirius whispered his own eyes filling with un-shed tears that he refused to let fall in the presence of his daughter and grandson.

**(Camp Half Blood)**

Skylar stood up on shaky legs as she looked around at the forest she had landed in, which Skylar knew to be Half Blood Hill. She had not taken five steps when she heard a deafening roar behind her. She span around gripping her wand tightly as she looked at all the monsters standing before her. There were about a dozen Hellhounds surrounding her and standing behind them was a very large Minotaur. Immediately Skylar went into battle mode as she started shooting spells at them as she ran down the hill towards the safety of camp. "Bombarda!" Skylar cried pointing her wand at the Hellhound that was getting too close. She repeated the spell as another took its place trying not to retch as the horrid smell of raw meat invaded her senses. Her heart paces at an irregular pace, thumping hard against her chest as she took gasping breathes as she continued to run through the trees. She just hoped she would be able to get to the camp before her trembling legs could no longer carry her.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard the explosions from outside of the Camps boundaries. "Campers!" Chiron called gathering everyone's attention. "You are to immediately grab your armour and your weapons and head to the Camps entrance, we must prepare for the worst." Immediately everyone went into action grabbing their armour and weapons or heading straight over to the Camps entrance. "Grover?!" Luke shouted as he pushed himself through the gathered campers to reach his old friend who was nervously tapping his fingers against his reed pipes. "Luke." Grover called as he turned around at the sound of his friend's voice. "The explosions are getting closer." Grover told his friend Luke nodded and tightened his hold on his sword, Backbiter.

After a few minutes of waiting in a tense silence all of them ready to attack if need be. When Travis and Connor Stoll called out, "Look." they shouted and pointed to the top of the hill. Everyone span around with their weapons raised, only to see a girl who looked to be about eighteen with midnight black hair that curled down to her waist dressed in a light earthy brown dress with dark brown ankle boots being chased by a dozen Hellhounds and a very large Minotaur. "Reducto!" the girl cried pointing a dark brown almost black stick at the oncoming monsters. The gathered campers watched in awe as four Hellhounds blew up, golden dust falling to the ground. "Wow!" the Stoll twins said amazed

The campers continue to watch as the girl started to run towards them again, though as she got closer they could see that she was beginning to tire as she started to slow down even though she tried to run faster. "Bloody Hell." she cursed as her legs gave out on her as she panted for breath. She struggled to get up but her shaky legs wouldn't allow it. "Chiron!" Luke cried as he watched the beautiful girl struggle to get up even though she was exhausted. "Chiron we have to do something. I will not stand by and watch her die." Luke snarled before he took off in the direction of the girl one hundred yards away struggling to get up, with the other campers cries to come back behind him. As Luke ran he saw a Hellhound pounce but was blasted away by the girl on the floor, which seemed to weaken her even more. "Hey." Luke called softly to her so as not to startle her.

She span around and pointed the stick at him as well as a bronze sword only to collapse back on the ground with a growl of frustration. Luke held his hands up in a placating manor as he looked into her silver-grey eyes which had flecks of crystal-blue in them and held out his hand to her, while keeping one eye on the monsters coming towards them. "Here let me help you. I'm Luke by the way. Luke Castellan son of Hermes." The girl placed her small hand into his letting Luke pull her up after regarding him wearily.

"Thanks. My names Skylar. Skylar Lyra Black. I don't know who my mother is." she said, and flicked the stick in her hand which created a barrier in front of them which some of the monsters crashed into and started hitting it. "That should hold them at least for a little while I don't have enough energy to create a powerful one." Skylar sighed as she wiped some blood off of her cheek. "Skylar's a beautiful name. But why are you carrying that stick." Luke asked pointing to said stick. The girl, Skylar blushed at the compliment but laughed a tinkling laugh at Luke's comment. "It's not a stick. It's my wand made of ebony and Unicorn tail hair, 10 and 3/4 inches. I'm a witch as well as a demigoddess, my dad is a wizard all my family and friends are witches and wizards." She explained to Luke who nodded and realised it wasn't the time to be asking these questions as the protective ward started to crack.

"Oh Merlin!" Skylar cursed. "Run I'll hold them off." she cried playing with her heart locket necklace.  
"No! I came here to help you and that's what I'm going to do." Luke said fiercely as he took her arm and placed it around his shoulders so he could help her run. They were only a few more feet from the Camp when the monsters had finally caught up with them. Skylar and Luke span around and started fighting the monsters though they ended up being separated from the amount of monsters. As Luke was fighting he was keeping one eye on the monsters around him and the other on Skylar whose moves were becoming more sluggish and she had an alarming red patch on the side of her dress. He watched in horror as the Minotaur charged at her from behind as she was fighting two Hellhounds. Luke struggled to get through the monsters separating them, but he was too far away.

As the Minotaur was just about to spear her with his very large and exceedingly sharp horns, he was intercepted by two swords. Luke followed the swords and saw Ethan and surprisingly Clarisse had come to their help, he smiled at the other two campers in thanks as he continued to reach Skylar. When he reached her he put a hand on her shoulder only to end up with her sword and wand pointing at his throat, she relaxed and offered him a sheepish apology. "It's alright I shouldn't of snuck up on you. The Camps not that far away now do you think you can make it?" Luke asked looking though it was against his better judgement. "I'm fine. Just exhausted, I've been through worse than this." Skylar said waving her hand around at the monsters. Ignoring Luke's and the other boy's and the girl's expressions. "If we can move far enough away from them I can cast a magical fire which will immediately reduce them to ashes if they touch it." Luke looked at Ethan and Clarisse to see they looked just as horrified as he felt at the thought of Skylar going through something worse than fighting these monsters. "Alright," Luke sighed he really was hating himself for this, Skylar looked as if she could collapse at any moment as it was she was leaning heavily against him, not that she weighed much and Luke had to admit to the fact that he quite liked that she was leaning on him, but he wished it was in better circumstances.

"Ethan, Clarisse. Fall back." Luke ordered. They both looked hesitant but they both fell back from fighting the Minotaur, who immediately charged at them. As soon as Ethan and Clarisse were standing next to Luke, Skylar pointed her wand at the charging monsters and cried, "Fiendfyre!" Immediately the cursed fire sprang to life the moment the spell was spoken turning most of the monsters to dust giving the four teenagers' time to run the rest of the way to camp, though Luke had to help Skylar as holding the spell was draining her already depleted energy.

As they were nearing the entrance of the Camp Skylar dropped the spell as she was having trouble staying upright as she was not only physically exhausted but magically exhausted as well, Luke noticing this held her tighter around the waist almost carrying her. "Come on Sky we're nearly at Camp you can do it." Luke urged. Skylar shook her head as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "N-no c-can't d-do i-it." She panted as her legs gave out on her once more, her physical and Magical exhaustion as well as the injuries she had got from fighting the monsters as well as her injuries from the war that had been re-opened where finally too much for her as she collapsed onto the forest floor unconscious.

"SKYLAR!" Luke shouted as he frantically felt for her pulse.  
"Is... is she..." Ethan asked unable to finish the question as he cared for the girl who he had just met as he liked her fiery attitude and her determination to not give up even though she was exhausted he looked over at Clarisse to see that she was affected like he and Luke were, which was a surprise in itself as Clarisse only cared for those of her own cabin. His train of thought was interrupted by Luke.  
"No. No she has a pulse but it's very weak. Clarisse. Look in her bag to see if she has anything as she's a witch." Luke ordered as he brushed a lock of curly black hair out of her face. "Here. It says it some kind of potion for Magical exhaustion." Clarisse said handing Luke a vial filled with a turquoise coloured liquid. Luke took it without really looking and unstoppered it before pouring the liquid into her mouth and rubbing her throat to get her to swallow the potion, when Luke was sure that she had swallowed the potion he picked her up bridal style before turning to the others. "Thanks for helping us but right now I need to get her to the Hospital." With that said Luke walked through the entrance of the camp ignoring the rest of the campers apart from Will the son of Apollo telling him to head towards the hospital so he can help Skylar.

Once they reached the hospital Will and the others who actually worked in the hospital were rushing around collecting all of the things they need or might need to heal Skylar, while Luke stood to the side Skylar still tightly held in his arms as he refused to let go of her. "Luke you need to set her on the bed so we can heal her, if you don't she might die especially with that wound on her side." Will tried to persuade his friend.  
"Alright," Luke sighed reluctantly placing her onto the nearest bed and watched as the healers and Will rushed to heal her, as he stood off to the side looking at Skylar anxiously Clarisse rushed in with Skylar's bag on her shoulder and a mirror in her hand that was glowing blue. "Clarisse? What's that?"

"Here it's a Magical mirror a way for Skylar to contact her family." Clarisse said handing the mirror to Luke only to see a man who looked at least thirty-nine with the same silver-grey eyes and black curly hair as Skylar though his was only to his shoulders. Luke could see that the man's face was pinched in worry and he realised that this must be her dad. "Good evening Sir." Luke said politely. The man ignored him and tried to look over his shoulder. "Sky? Where is she? Where is my little girl?" the man asked looking at Luke and Clarisse worriedly.

"She was injured Sir, while fighting the monsters myself, Clarisse and my friend Ethan helped her but she was exhausted and she collapsed. She had told me she was a witch so we gave her a potion that said it was for Magical exhaustion, the healers are seeing to her now and giving her some Ambrosia but she is still unconscious." Luke told the distressed father, he was glad that Skylar had a father that actually cared about her.  
"WHAT! I knew it was too soon to send her she's still healing from the bloody Wizarding War." the man rambled to himself, before shaking his head and turning back to the two now worried teenagers as they wondered what exactly she had gone through.

"Right you need to give her a Blood Replenisher which is a bright red potion, a Pepper-up potion which is a dark grey potion which will help with the physical exhaustion don't worry if steam comes out her ears that shows the potion is working as it sort of gives you energy when your run down, and a yellow potion that will start the healing of her wounds or re-heal the ones that have been re-opened. Those potions and the Ambrosia will heal her and she should wake up in a few days I want you to get her to contact me by this mirror as soon as she wakes up. Okay?" he asked when the two teens nodded the man smiled though his face was still pinched from fear.

"Good. My name is Sirius Black by the way, Skylar's dad. And thank you for helping her and could you thank the other boy for me? Right I better go but make sure she contacts me." with that said the man, Sirius Black disappeared from the mirror. Luke placed the mirror carefully back in the bag before taking the aforementioned potions over to Will and the other healers explaining what they were for and what they did, before sitting in a chair besides her bed.

A few days later, Luke was sitting in the same chair that he had sat in the day Skylar had arrived at Camp. He had visited Skylar every day and she had yet to wake up. "Luke?" Luke turned away from Skylar's sleeping face to look at Annabeth and sighed. Since Skylar had come to camp even though she was still unconscious in the hospital Annabeth had demanded constantly why he constantly visited Skylar in the hospital. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you Annabeth. Again." Luke sighed exasperated.

"Well why are you always visiting her? I understood you wanted to make sure she was healed as you helped her. But why are you always in here? You don't talk to me anymore, ever since that witch came here. She's ruined everything." Annabeth shouted.  
"Annabeth! Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Sky like that! And it's not up to you who I visit and who I don't visit. And don't you dare blame her; it is your fault for acting like a little brat. You need to learn to grow up!" Luke shouted only to be stopped by a sleepy voice.

"What are you shouting about Luke?" Skylar asked as she recognised his voice.  
"Sky are you okay?" Luke asked as he turned back to face her.  
"I'm fine now thank you for helping me." Skylar smiled as she touched his hand but gasped as she saw quick flashes of his past, the most clearest though was a voice who called himself Kronos who was trying to get Luke to help him turning Luke against everyone including the Gods. She quickly pulled her hand back and looked at Luke with wide fearful eyes as she was sure he had felt the spark that she had felt when she saw some of his past, which had never happened before. "Luke I'm sorry that has never happened before." she whispered as he had yet to say a word.

"What? What did you do to him witch?" the girl who Luke had been arguing with said. "I knew you weren't to be trusted!" the girl ranted. "If you're going to put some freaky spells on people who help you than you're not welcome in the Athena Cabin but as you have to be in there you will find yourself with no one." the girl smirked at her with a superior attitude.

Skylar got the feeling that she shouldn't be trusted and glared coldly at the girl, her silver-grey eyes hardening and darkening so that the crystal-blue flecks looked like shards of ice making the girl flinch backwards. "Firstly I did not put a 'freaky spell' as you put it on Luke and I will not be telling you what happened that is between me and Luke and has nothing to do with petty little girls like you. Second, do not speak to me like that you need to learn to respect your elders and not whinge and moan like a petulant brat when things don't go your way and thirdly, don't summarise about my parentage as my mother is not Athena." Skylar said firmly but coldly.

"How do you know that we are not sisters? We have the same coloured eyes though I don't think you deserve to be a daughter of Athena." Annabeth said snidely.  
"Annabeth!" Luke shouted in outrage he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"I'm not even going to rise to your petty bait. And I know my mother isn't Athena as I got my eye colour from my Dad and he told me that the crystal-blue flecks is what I got from my mother as she has crystal-blue eyes. So that's how I know I'm not related to you in any way. And if you carry on speaking to me like that you will find yourself on your backside faster than you can even blink."

"And what would you know about fighting you had to have help getting into Camp even though you are a witch. Can't be a very powerful one." Annabeth smirked thinking she had hit a nerve not seeing that Luke's face was turning redder and redder in his anger.  
"I'll have you know that I have been trained to fight since I was eleven and a Wizarding War started again when I was fourteen after thirteen years of peace. I went up against witches and wizards who had years of experience against me and won the war which only finished two weeks ago, so that is your reason why I couldn't fight all of those monsters as I was still healing from the war." Skylar snarled.

"Get out Annabeth and don't you dare come back in here." Luke snarled his sword pointing at her chest. Annabeth gave Skylar one last glowering look before leaving the hospital slamming the doors behind her.

"Is everyone at this gods forsaken Camp immature petulant brats like her?" Skylar asked with a tired sigh as she leant back against the pillows. Luke chuckled as he brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and handed her some Ambrosia. "No they're not I don't know what's gotten into her. Here drink this it'll help you heal and help you gain your strength I'm sorry about her." Luke said as he held the drink for her as her hands had gotten shaky. Once she had finished Luke placed the now empty glass back on the bedside table. "Now what was that spark about when you touched me?" Luke asked. Skylar sighed and pulled herself back into a sitting position.

"It's a gift that I have though there has never been a spark when I touched someone. You'll probably hate me but its best you know the truth. The gift that I have lets me know if someone is trustworthy or not as it lets me see a person's past when I touch them. When I touched you I wasn't intending to see your past I was just thanking you, but it's not something I can control either.

If there is someone untrustworthy in the room it activates and there's nothing I can do to stop it but it doesn't happen all of the time, and it doesn't work on everyone as it doesn't work on my Dad or my Uncle. But I won't lie to you Luke when I touched you I saw your past, most of it just past in really quick flashes but I did see an image about Kronos trying to get you to help him. But I can tell you it's not worth it. He just wants you for his own gain to turn you into a pawn to get what he wants only to try to kill you in the end.

Trust me I know people like that are not worth it. I understand if you don't want to speak to me now but I just thought you should know the truth about both situations." Skylar said with a sigh, tears of betrayal rising up in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks as she thought of what Dumbledore, Molly and Ginny had done to her.

She startled when she felt a calloused hand wipe away her tears. "Hey I'm not mad at you Sky I understand that you can't control it and I never wanted to follow Kronos I just felt that no one listed to me and I just felt so angry at my father. But since you arrived I haven't felt so angry anymore, I mean I'm angry at how Annabeth is treating you but I feel like you complete me it's weird. But not unwelcome I would like the chance to get to know you better Sky, and I take it that you have been used as a pawn, you can tell me when you're ready Sky, when we know each other better if you want to, I won't push you or anything." Luke said rubbing away the tear tracks that were left on her cheeks making Skylar giggle.

Luke smiled at her as he picked up her mirror that was on the bedside table. "Your Dad had contacted you just after I got you in here and I promised him I would get you to contact him once you were awake." Luke said handing her the mirror, Skylar smiled at him in thanks before turning back to the mirror. "Dad." Skylar called making the mirror start to shine a light blue but Luke thought it wasn't as bright as when he was speaking to Skylar's dad, but he soon took that back when the light blue light turned brighter as he heard Skylar's dad say in a relieved voice.

"Sky. Oh thank Merlin your alright I've been so worried about you, you've been unconscious for three days. I knew it was too early to send you after the War." Sirius ranted.  
"Dad calm down I'm fine now and it's not your fault so don't blame yourself. How is everyone?" Skylar asked.

"They've been worried about you of course. They're all here wanting to see for themselves that you're alright especially Tom. Tell the mirror to enlarge and it will float in front of you." Sirius instructed his daughter who smiled and nodded looking at Luke out of the corner of her eye; Skylar said the password and told the mirror to enlarge smirking at Luke who had his mouth wide open in awe. "Luke if you keep your mouth open like that you'll catch flies." she giggled when Luke mock glared at her though his lips twitched at the corners as he held back a smile giving himself away.

"Mummy!" a happy little voice sounded from the mirror drawing Skylar's attention away from Luke to look at her little boy who was standing next to Sirius. "Hello Tom are you being good for granddad and Uncle Remus?" Skylar asked smiling brightly at the little boy, though Luke could see that tears were gathering in her eyes as she looked at the five year old boy, he took her hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

Skylar looked at Luke and smiled softly at him, quite liking her hand being held in Luke's larger one. "Yes Mummy. Are you okay now Mummy? Granddad said you were sick." Tom asked as he looked at his mother in concern until his attention was caught by Luke who was still holding his Mummy's hand. Tom frowned as he looked back at his mother. "Mummy whose that." he asked pointing to Luke.

"This Tom love, is Luke Mummy's new friend he also made Mummy all better." Skylar answered also answering Tom's question from earlier before he could work himself up.  
"Oh. Is he going to be another uncle like Uncle Ron or is he going to be my Daddy cause I don't haves a Daddy Mummy." Tom said seriously making the three adults stutter.

"I know you don't have a Daddy baby but I don't know yet as I have only met Luke a few days ago sweetie. Why do you like him?" Skylar asked confused as Tom was really nervous around new people though she supposed it was sort of different as technically Tom wasn't around Luke just looking at him through the mirror. "I don't know Mummy. But he helped you and he's holding your hand and Uncles Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville don't do that and my other uncles don't do it either Mummy." Tom said.

"That is a very good question Tom." Sirius said glaring at Luke but he and Skylar laughed as Tom puffed his chest up, they were glad he was finally starting to come out of his shell. "Why are you holding my daughter's hand Luke?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

Luke looked at the enraged father nervously. "Erm ... Well you see it was just to comfort her and I've been worried about her." Luke stuttered. Sirius raised his eyebrow higher if that were possible. "I see. So do you hold the other girls hands to comfort them and when you're worried about them, or is that just reserved for my daughter? And you have yet to let go of her hand."

"Dad leave him alone its not like that Luke was just comforting me is all." Skylar said shaking her head at her dad's over protectiveness. Luke looked at Sirius wearily as he continued to glare at him and act like Skylar had never spoken. But they were saved from anymore embarrassment by Tom talking again. "I miss you Mummy." Tom said with tears filling his eyes.  
"I know sweetie and I miss you as well. But you can talk to me as much as you want and tell me all about what you've been up to at home." Skylar smiled at him and wiped the tears out of her eyes she missed her family so much it was like a constant stomach ache. She smiled when Luke distracted Tom so he wouldn't see her crying.

"Tom? How about you do a picture for your Mummy and when she comes home you can give it to her and I promise that I will look after your Mummy as she is my friend and I don't want her to get hurt and as I'm the head counsellor of the Hermes Cabin I'll look after her and I teach everyone at Camp how to protect themselves with a sword." Luke said the last to Sirius as he looked at him to see that his glare had lessoned slightly.

"That would be much appreciated thank you." Sirius said gratefully to Luke. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, the Weasleys and all of Skylar's friends caught up with Skylar on what had happened at home and each of them making sure that she was okay and telling her how much they all missed her, with Luke sitting quietly in his chair with a small smile on his face as he saw Skylar's face light up in happiness and he felt his gut clench and wished that he could also make her as happy as her friends made her but for a different reason, he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

He had only just met her and he was already fawning over her, which she was going to get enough of from the other males in the camp as she was as beautiful as one of Aphrodite's children but more kind and selfless. Luke smiled he was happy to just be friends with her. After a good hour and a half of catching up it was brought to an end as a Centaur and the Hospital Matrons walked up the Ward to Skylar's bed. "I've got to go now dad but I'll talk to you later." Skylar smiled.

"Alright Sky remember that you've got to meet Bill in two weeks at Gringotts, but only once your better and once you've settled in. And don't worry about anything okay, just enjoy yourself and I'll see you in two weeks sweetheart and if you want to talk to me just use the mirror any time you want okay? Love you Sky." Sirius said smiling proudly at his daughter.

Skylar smiles back at her dad but both Sirius and Luke can tell that it is a sad smile. "Okay dad and I love you too." Skylar returns before shutting off the connection and placing her now normal sized mirror back into her bag before turning to face the Centaur and the Hospital Matrons. "Sky this is Chiron the activities director. And this is Rosabella and Susanne the Hospital Maidens." Luke introduced.

"Hello." Skylar said politely. "Thank you for treating me." Skylar told the two women standing at the bottom of her bed.  
"Your quite welcome dear." the first women, Rosabella said she was slightly taller than the other woman, Susanne. Rosabella has dark brown hair with a few flecks of grey in it tied up into a bun at the back of her head and chocolate brown eyes whereas, Susanne has light grey hair which was also tied up into a tight bun with her Head Hospital Matrons hat on her head, she also has soft baby blue eyes.

"Now Skylar I understand that you haven't been claimed yet by your mother so you'll be going into Cabin Eleven which is the Hermes Cabin and it is also where all the Undetermined go, as Luke is the head of Cabin Eleven he will show you where it is and show you around camp when you have been discharged." Chiron said before leaving the Hospital Ward.  
"Now dear you are free to go as you seem to be doing much better as all of your cuts have healed nicely so once you're dressed you are free to go." Susanne said before her and Rosabella left for their office.

"Looks like you'll be my new Cabin mate." Luke smirked. "I'm sorry but our Cabin is a little small with the amount of campers we have in there as all of the Undetermined campers go in there." he apologised looking at Skylar sheepishly as if she was going to complain about the size of the Cabin and the numbers of people living in the Cabin. "I don't mind and if you want I could use magic to make it bigger on the inside so everyone has space." Skylar suggested.

"You don't have to do that Sky." Luke said but he smiled at her, happy that Skylar wanted to do that for them. "But I want to Luke it's the least I can do and it won't take more than a couple of seconds and surely the atmosphere will be better if everyone has their own space, you don't have to have it it's just a suggestion. As I think it's stupid that no one has made your Cabin bigger." Skylar said shrugging her shoulders as she started looking through her bag for something to wear but she wished she could do something for Luke as it he had helped her.

"No. Thank you Sky it would be much appreciated if you would do it. And I agree with you that it is stupid that my dad or anyone else hadn't rebuilt it." Luke said smiling at her. "I'll wait outside while you shower and dress." Luke said before leaving once he had told her where the Hospital bathroom was. Skylar smiled as she slowly climbed out of bed her bag over her shoulder as she made her way towards the bathroom.


End file.
